The Loves and Losses of Silvermoon
Silvermoon entered the camp cautiously, following the leader. She stopped at the bottom of the highrock, feeling several eyes on her. The leader leapt onto the highrock and called, "All cats of Dawnclan old enough to catch there own prey gather below the highrock for a clan meeting!" But they were already gathered, staring at Silvermoon and sniffing her curiously. "We have a new member." He explained, gesturing to Silvermoon. "This is Silvermoon; she used to be in Lightclan. Her father was Brightstar. Here at Dawnclan, we are currently against the rule that medicine cats are not aloud to have a mate, but Lightclan is not. She fell in love with the medicine cat of Lightclan, our friend Brokenheart. Her father was astonished and furious that Silvermoon did not follow his strong belief that medicine cats should not have mates, and killed her newborn kits and Brokenheart." Silvermoon flinched at the statement, as if saying it made it any more true. The leader, Kindstar, continued: "She ran into our territory immediately, as she knows me personally. I am allowing her to join Dawnclan." Meows of confusion and protest rose from the clan, and Silvermoon looked at her paws. When she glanced up at her new clanmates, she noticed that two toms who seemed to be brothers were staring at her, and they were the only ones not glaring. She thought she even saw a hint of admiration in their eyes. Kindstar gave his clan a harsh look and flicked his tail for silence. "We will be hospitable and welcoming to Silvermoon. Act as if you grew up with her as kits. She is now part of the clan. It is official." He smiled at her reassuringly and leaped down from the highrock. "Clan dismissed." He added to the furious cats. "Oh, and," He paused for a moment. "If you want anything, just ask me. Warriors den is over there." He pointed with his nose and padded off to the leader's den. Silvermoon slowly shuffled to the warriors' den, keeping her head low as other cats spat insults at her like, "Traitor!" and "Kittypet coward!" She sat in the far corner of the warriors' den, looking at her paws with regret and sorrow. The first brother who was watching her earlier padded over and sat down next to her. "Hey, I know it may not seem like it, but they will get used to you. They're all mousebrains anyway. Just ignore them." He grinned at her and nudged her softly. "Come on, show me a smile." She couldn't help smiling slightly, and he purred. "I'm Sharptail, by the way." "And I'm Whitefang." The second brother joined them and she thought she saw him wink at her. "Yeah, he's the kitting that went wrong." Sharptail purred and nudged his brother playfully, but Silvermoon thought he snarled slightly at his younger sibling. "Would you like a rabbit?" They both asked at the same time. Silvermoon stared at them, and before she knew it, they were racing to the prey pile. Sharptail got there first, and padded back into the den, head and tail held high. "M' Lady." He bowed and layed the rabbit at the surprised Silvermoon's paws. "Uh... Thanks..." She murmered, lowering her head to take a bite out of the dead rabbit. When she finished it, she saw that the two had gone, probably hunting, she thought, and a new cat was approaching her. The talk, bulky, battle-scarred tom towered over her and snarled, his white fur bristling, "Watch your back, traitor. We have no room for untrustworthy cats in Dawnclan." She shrunk back, flattening her ears, but glared at him with leaf green eyes. "Why don't you pick on someone your own size, big guy?" He turned and glared at Sharptail, who had been the one to challenge him, and Silvermoon hurried out of the warriors' den, casting Sharptail a grateful look. "Aww, you made me lose my prey." She heard the white warrior say. Sharptail growled softly at him. "If you're going to hunt, hunt rabbits, not poor frightened shecats who have enough on their paws." The white warrior sprang forward with a yowl, missing Sharptail by less than half a tail-length. "That was a warning." He yawned widely, showing off his huge canine teeth, and stalked off, tail waving back and forth. "That was Bloodclaw." Sharptail sighed angrily. "He enjoys to see people cowering before him." He smirked. "He's just a big bully. Been that way since he was a kite. Used to sneak into the medicine den and eat himself silly with catnip." He walked past Silvermoon back into the warriors' den, brushing his fur against hers and entertwining his dark grey tabby tail with her silver and grey tail. Silvermoon blushed deeply under her thick, long fur. He entered the warriors' den and she followed, staring at him curiously. Suddenly Whitefang entered the den and sat down next to her, getting a soft glare from his brother. He wrapped his tail around her and shifted closer to her. "Hello, love." He purred. And now I'm being a jerk and saying TO BE CONTINUED, SUCKERS! >:D